Lexicon
The following terms are frequently used by the Society and are common phrases known to all agents. Apostate: A novice agent, someone relatively new to the organization. Most agents carry the title of Apostate for six months to one year before they are promoted to their specialized fields or field agent operative. Astrea: This term is used for those Darklight Society agents whom specialize in the psychic ability of astral projection. Because such an ability as complete and fully cognizant astral projection is so rare it and the agents capable of performing this psychic feat are considered valuable commodities. Astrea agents receive a different specialized training than do field agents. Black Judge: An alien monstrosity hailing from the Nightward. The appearance of a Black Judge in the world is an exceedingly rare event; most agents never encounter a Black Judge. Black Judges are thought to be the supreme agents of The Dread. Cabal: A group of Darklight Society agents, numbering between four and seven, whom work together as partners. Because of the reliance each member of the Cabal has for his partners most agents in the Cabal come to see each other as family. Chapter-House: A term used to denote a building which offers full time housing to a Darklight agent. The term is often used interchangeably with safe-house. In Paradigm City, the Headquarters also serves as the local chapter-house. Coven: A colloquial term for a number of cult members whose civilian identities have been discovered and whom act as a unit, much like a Cabal. If, for instance, the Society identifies four families living on the same street and each belong to the same cult, the resultant is a Coven. Dread, The: The first question every new recruit asks, what is The Dread? It's the genesis and root system of all of the world's sorrow, pain, ailments, and dysfunction. It is a concept but also a palpable living thing, working through agencies from Elder Gods to the slobbering thing in the basement to rip free any hope humankind has of living free and happy. It brings self-doubt, insecurity, horror, and a conviction that no matter what you do; no matter what action you take, you can't win. The Dread is really what we fight by cutting away its cults and madmen, evil magicians and ghastly pawns. Field Agent: A standard agent of the Darklight Society, specialized in the use of cover identities, investigative and interrogation techniques, Magic/Numea abilities, observation techniques, and both armed and unarmed defense techniques. Field agents make up 90% of the agents working for The Society. Illuminus: An agent of the Darklight Society whom specializes in keeping the normal world unaware of paranormal events. Illuminus agents control the media on all levels, silence or eliminate ( if necessary ) normal people whom pose a grave threat of exposing the truth, and laugh at conspiracy theorists. Illuminus agents receive different specialized training than do field agents. Luminary: Highest title within the Darklight Society that an agent can attain. Luminaries are in charge of entire regions and all of the operations and Cabals within their assigned area. Man in Black: An agent of the Darklight Society whom specializes in the investigation of UFO phenomena and extraterrestrial encounters. Men in Black receive different specialized training then do field agents. Oh, and please do not refer to them as MIBs, as we consider the term unprofessional. Magick: A proposed 'fifth' force of nature that can be controlled and manipulated through the use of ritual motions, tools, and force of will. Magick, always capitalized and ending with the letter k is differentiated from magic, which is prestidigitation for entertainment purposes. Materia: Term used to signify the Earth, our physical reality as we know it. Used interchangably as the Prime Material Plain (woefully archaic), the Waking World, and The Center (As in center of the creation as depicted on the Quabalah Tree of Life in Ceremonial Magick). Nightward: A dimension of eternal night. The Nightward is filled with monstrous horrors, entities, and all manner of supernatural creatures. Many within the Darklight Society believe that the Nightward is the source of The Dread but this has not been confirmed. Numea: A term used to mean psychic powers or ESP abilities Outside: Common term used to alert agents to the supposition that the root cause of a paranormal event is an otherworldly agent or creature; a code word used to warn agents to expect a fight. Society, The: Colloquial term meaning The Darklight Society. Templar: An agent of the Darklight Society whom has been promoted from a Supervisory Special Agent rank; a managment-level agent. Each Cabal of Apostates is usually assigned a Templar whom selects missions, evaluates the chapter-house agents, and offers promotions, demotions, and special awards and recognitions. Category:Lexicon